zcraftrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
IIGoldII
Introduction Hi my name is Gold and I am an Owner here at zCraft.Me and IIRedstoneII have made many previous servers since Minecraft first came out. As you see zCraft is our longest lasting server.We plan to keep zCraft going as long as we continue to be motivated, and as long as Notch keeps updating Minecraft. About Me I was born in Bosnia & Herzegovina.I moved to America when I was only the age of 2.Lived in Tuscon,Arizona for a while and Moved to the Tampa Bay Area.I like to play Basketball and Soccer when I'm not playing Minecraft and I enjoy socializing with people. I'd like ot have a future career that has to do with athletics.Even though I'm on zCraft regualry,I'm not some fatso by any means. My favorite foods would be Cheese Pizza,Chocolate Mini-Wheats,and Hungry Howie's Turkey Melts. I also own a Playstation 3.Although at the time of this post,PSN is down.Hoorah. MineCraft Stories I purchased Minecraft sometime in September of 2011,all the famous Youtuber's were playing it so I decided to purchase it one day.Played single-player very extensively until joing a fairly large server at the time called MineRealm.Climbed the latters a bit,had some fun with friends,and one day,some griefers rolled on by,placed 10 million Obsidian block on our village.I log-in,only to find 20 hours of work demolished.Me and a few other begin slowly tearing away the Obsidian.The Owner then logs-in and alerts us that we will have a 2 hour rollback.I was exstatic!I was sure the obsidian would be all gone.He rolls the server back..........and I only find the obsidian all back.I had spent a good hour tearing some of it away,and then it all comes back due to the rollback.I was angry as hell.So I got frustrated and I ended up cussing out the owner,which then lead to being banned.Boy,did that feel good I-Mine & Gold Nation I-Mine was the next server me and the crew(Consisiting of me,IIRedstoneII,and IIDiamondII)hopped on.At the time of joining,the server was very empty,and didn't have any players at all.We were greeted by the owners and we decided to stick with the place.We played here for quite some time.I earned the trust of the owners and slowly was promoted to Admin.Things then became a tad boring to me,so I decided on creating Gold Nation,which would be the first server ever created by me.Gold Nation grew rapidly.We would have a full party in every day 30/30 players almost the whole day.The Owner was aware of my new creation and didn't think too much of it.I soon declared my resignation from I-Mine to become full-time on Gold Nation.In my absense,one day,during ThanksGiving Holiday I believe,Redstone and Diamond were spending the day at Diamond house.Redstone went into I-Mine and griefed horribly on their server.I joined in and hit a couple of TNT's.I didn't think of the consequences at the time,but wouldn't have really cared anyways.So,I-mine Owners arrive a few hours later on our server,and somehow,someway,they spawn a giant Block of Bedrock that covered almost the whole map.I was so upset.This was only their first plan.They then threatned to DDOS us.We convinced them that we were truly sorry and wouldn't want to come back on I-Mine again.Today,I've since forgotten their IP,and I do hope they are having a healthey server.